I Wish You Had Told Me
by I'm Ralph
Summary: Dougie ha guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo, pero es tiempo de que Danny, su novio, lo sepa. One Shot PONES


**Hola, hay alguien ahi? Vengo a colgar esto... Va SI O SI con la canción Stay de Rihanna. Sino pierde cierta parte... Así que... Bueno, espero que guste al que lo lea, y Review!**

Lo miré durante un segundo y sus ojos respondieron mis preguntas con una lágrima, antes de romper el contacto visual y mirar hacia abajo.

Ya casi no recuerdo cuándo nos conocimos, es como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Llegó en un día lluvioso y nunca se fue. Nunca me dejó. No sé cuándo dejé de conocerlo como solía hacerlo.

Me mordí el labio para no mostrar debilidad. Es curioso como algo así de estúpido podía importarme tanto en un momento así. Aquella habitación se había convertido en el mismo infierno sólo por hacerme ver lo que ya era obvio. Sin embargo allí estaba, intentando hacerme el fuerte.

Lo volví a mirar y su rostro me sorprendió, como siempre. Con su fineza, y su palidez. Con sus ojos. Creo que aquella cara me había distraído del resto de él, de su tristeza y de su cuerpo. Tan delgado que me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?

Sentirsme estúpido no era nada en comparación con como me sentía, ciego y egocéntrico. El labio que me mordía no dejaba de temblar y sus facciones se veían borrosas por culpa de mis lágrimas. Sé que siempre lo dí por sentado, y que siempre pensé que sería feliz cuando no era así. Y ese fue el peor de mis errores, pero aún así él me quería.

Me abrazó y apoyé la cara en su hombro. Ahí estaba, consolándome aunque era él quien estaba mal, como siempre. Respiré hondo, entrecortadamente, y me solté de sus brazos porque era mi turno. Después de años, era mi turno de contenerle.

Su triste sonrisa no hizo más que avivar el dolor mientras acariciaba su rostro. Se estaba consumiendo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, al igual que una vela cuya llama ha brillado ya por demasiado tiempo. Y me daba mucho miedo que fuera a extinguirse con un sólo soplido.

Mejor dicho, me daba miedo soplar sin querer.

Cuando aparté el cabello de su frente pude ver el sudor cayendo por toda su piel. Estaba sufriendo. Le dolía y no había podido hacer nada para calmar el dolor más que evitármelo a mí. Ocultando y sufriendo en silencio.

El frasco de medicamentos había caído al suelo y las pastillas estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo. Esas pastillas que habían calmado su dolor cuando en realidad ese era mi trabajo. Era a mí a quien él debería haber recurrido en primer lugar, y si no había sido así era porque yo había hecho algo mal. Y aquel otro hombre, envuelto en una bata que decía el nombre del hospital, se había ido para dejarnos algo de privacidad. Sólo éramos nosotros dos y un montón de llanto.

Sólo desearía que me hubiera dicho antes, o que me hubiera dicho en algún momento. Enterarse por un llamado del hospital no era la mejor manera. Supongo que no quería vivir los últimos meses como una despedida eterna. Tal vez pensó que le quedaba más tiempo para decirme.

No sabía que decir, pude notarlo en sus ojos, y yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar. No había nada que decirnos de todas formas. Lo besé, sólo para asegurarme de que aún compartíamos algún vínculo a pesar de que sentía que no lo conocía lo suficiente. Y me encontré con un montón de dolor y de tristeza y de desesperación. Fue horrible porque fue un beso normal. Nada en el beso había cambiado, simplemente ahora sabía todo y podía notar su tristeza. Es como cuando te hacen un acertijo, y luego de horas sin resolverlo te dicen la respuesta, y te das cuenta de que era obvio. Sólo que tu no le prestaste atención a los indicios más importantes. Porque él estaba tan delgado...

Volví a sentarme a su lado, tomándole la mano, que se sentía tan pequeña entre las mías... No quería irme, no podía dejarlo. No ahora que sabía. Sólo nos miramos, y allí estaba.

Aquel gris azulado de unos ojos que sufrieron en silencio tanto tiempo, ahora me enseñaban ese dolor y chillaban, chillaban con todas sus fuerzas por ser escuchados aún estando detrás de aquella expresión que no me decía nada, con la que me había conformado tanto tiempo.

Allí sentado, estaba yo, sintiéndolo todo a carne viva por primera vez. Es gracioso como él es quien está roto y yo soy el que necesita ser salvado.

Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de otra forma, e inconcientemente poder prepararme un poco para lo que iba a pasar. Y cuando llegar este día, cuando tuviera que sentarme a ver cómo se extingue como si estuviera viendo una televisión, tal vez hubiera podido tener la certeza de que lo había tratado bien. De que él había confiado en mi.

Me tapé la boca con la mano y lo miré negando con la cabeza. Él se mordió el labio, y quise decirle que dejara de intentar alejarme de su dolor porque sólo lo hacía peor, pero lo único que me salió fué tomar aire entrecortadamente y echarme a llorar. No con sollozos, sólo lágrimas mientras lo observaba fijamente. Fue él esta vez quien negó con la cabeza, mucho más desesperadamente que yo, y me secó las lágrimas con manos temblorosas. Miraba a todos lados, realmente evitando llorar.

-No... -susurró, con una voz casi inaudible pero no por eso menos dañina. Y tuve que dejar de derramar lágrimas para que todo su esfuerzo no hubiera sido en vano. Pero era imposible, era imposible no llorar cuando quien intentó evitarte el momento se está a punto de morir. Así que lo abrazé otra vez, para que al menos no viera mi llanto. Sus labios resecos se acercaron a mi oído e intentaron consolarme-. Te amo -me dijo, la desesperación notoria en su voz y en sus dedos, que se clavaron en mi espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba funcionando-. Te amo, te amo... Te amo... -y cuando aquel tono firme de tantos años por fin falló y aquellas represas que habían estado conteniendo sus lágrimas se cayeron, todo él se quebró en sollozos amargados, histéricos. Era el grito de un corazón que estaba durmiéndose-. Te amo, Danny, te amo, te amo, teamoteamoteamo... -. Pero aquel hechizo, que me había hecho sonreír tantas veces como intenté preguntarle si estaba bien, ya no funcionaba, y no había forma, no, de parar lo que en definitiva iba a suceder en cuanto me enterara-. Te amo -intentó una vez más, pero yo sólo le hice entender que no serviría de nada apretándolo más fuerte contra mí. Entonces volvió a callar.

Pensar, sólo pensar en qué poco tiempo quedaba para que lo único que me quedara de él fueran los recuerdos, fue como una patada en mi interior. La mas horrible, fuerte y dolorosa patada que puedan darte.

-Yo también, Dougie -le dije, y ésta vez fue más verdad que nunca antes. Porque... porque se estaba yendo-. Te amo.

Su agonía terminó un dieciséis de mayo, once días después de que me enteré. No me separé de él, y cuando los médicos se rindieron con él dejaron que lo llevara a casa. A morir tranquilo. Fueron días fríos, algunos nublados y lluviosos en los que nos acurrucábamos juntos a mirar las gotas caer. Días soleados en los que comíamos en el jardín. Irónico que nos unieramos aún más hacia el final. Pasar juntos por algo así une a cualquiera. Una lástima que no puedas aprovecharlo.

Lo últimos dos días fueron los peores. Se la pasó, o mejor dicho nos la pasamos en la cama. Ya no podía levantarse, estaba demasiado débil, pálido y delgado. Tembló todo el día, se retorció de dolor en silencio y yo sólo pude abrazarlo, besarlo y darle la medicación para que su agonía fuera menos horrible.

Me daba miedo, tanto miedo, no saber qué iba a hacer cuando se fuera. Y no quería saberlo. No podía sentarme a planear mi futuro simplemente, no podía imaginarme siendo feliz. Sólo me imaginaba vivir el resto de mi vida en un estado de tristeza eterno.

Sus últimos minutos fueron lo peor. Yo estaba cocinando cuando me llamó, con una voz muy temblorosa y cargada de pánico. No tuvo que decirme nada, sólo que me amaba, y lo entendí, siempre hablábamos en ese lenguaje de miradas. Recuerdo que tomé su mano, entrelacé nuestros dedos, le dí un beso. Lo arropé como si sólo fuera a dormirse. Él no lloró, su sufrimiento había terminado.

El mío sólo estaba comenzando.


End file.
